


夏日

by Xihuan_GOGO



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xihuan_GOGO/pseuds/Xihuan_GOGO
Summary: mobx润未成年并不香艳的第一人称车
Kudos: 2





	夏日

**Author's Note:**

> mobx润  
> 未成年  
> 并不香艳的第一人称车

“啊，叔叔，我今天又来打扰啦。”炎热的午后，玄关传来像往常一样安定的门铃声，我匆忙收拾了地上散落的书籍之后冲到门口，拉开门，果然是上原润那个小子。“喂，说了多少遍不许叫我叔叔，臭小鬼，我只不过大你六岁而已！”他眯着眼睛，笑得像只可爱的小狐狸，一猫腰背着书包从我旁边溜了进去。  
我看他自动找到屋里最凉爽的地方，瘫在我早就准备好的靠垫上，双脚大开地坐着给自己散热，好笑地开口问他：“怎么？今天你哥又没和你一起回来？”听到我提他哥，润君马上撅起嘴巴来：“哼！才不要管他呢，天天忙得不行。还是叔叔你这里好，又有空调又有漫画……哎哟，这是什么啊！”  
他顺手拿起手边的一本书扬了扬，我心道不好，这是我刚刚没来得及收起来的小黄书，他往旁边瞥了一眼才发现自己拿起了不得了的东西。我能看到他的耳朵迅速红了，就起了故意逗弄他的心眼：“怎么？我们的优等生上原润不知道这是什么吗？叔叔教你哦，这个东西呢，叫工口本呢。”“我，我当然知道！”他恶狠狠剜了我一眼，涨红着脸好几次都没能翻开那个封面就很露骨的小黄书。  
“诶——是吗？那上原君有看过吗？”我笑着问他，盯着他已经不敢抬头而露出的发旋。“…有！”“噢是嘛？那上原君一般喜欢什么样的类型呀？”我拿着他的手，带着他翻开了书，“是喜欢这种巨乳的吗？还是…”再翻一页，指了指，“这种贫乳的？”我慢慢地用手指引着他，让他的目光在这篇漫画里最高潮的部分移动，直到看完整个doi的全过程。他看进去多少我不知道，但是我抓住的那只手一直在抖。他一下子丢开我的手和我的书，赌气地大喊：“你的什么破品味，我都不喜欢！”我看向无辜被丢到角落的新买的黄书，第一次观看就献给了润君还要被丢，真的辛苦了。  
我大声笑出来，无视他的抗拒强行揉了一把他的头，说：“不逗你了，我去倒大麦茶，你休息一会儿吧。”  
  
我端着大麦茶回来，坐到了他的身边。他因为刚才闹那一出现在又热了起来，微微张着嘴巴哈气，露出一小截舌头。我这时候才注意到他的穿着，大热天的，本来就是容易出汗的体质，还要为了他的潮流穿上长袖条纹t恤，帽子摘了放在茶几上，凌乱的黑发有些被汗打湿了。下面穿着中筒白袜子和黑色的运动短裤，本来肤色很白的他可能是因为这几天都在穿短裤，能从宽大的裤筒中看见若隐若现的黑白肤色的交界线。我不由吞咽了一下口水。他随意动了动，我偷笑，看来刚才那本书给小孩的刺激不小啊，他衣服下遮住的帐篷可不小呢。这种衣服叫什么来着？对，BF风，真是性感啊。  
咳咳。“上原君，憋得很辛苦？”我突然的开口又把小孩吓了一跳，他今天一惊一乍的，真是可爱，“既然如此，那我来帮你吧？毕竟让你变成这样，我也有责任，谁知道看起来很玩得开的上原君原来那么清纯呢？这在男孩子之间也是常有的事。”润君涨红了脸，嗫嚅着不知道要拒绝还是要答应，我故意激他：“诶？真的吗？你真的那么清纯吗？好像一个小女生啊。”“不像！好哇，那你就来试试看嘛！但是…如果…如果做不好的话，我就咬你哦？”好好好你要咬哪里都可以哦，奸计得逞的我仿佛已经看到他在我身下黏糊糊地求饶的样子。什么？你说他没答应我做别的？只要有了身体接触，害怕下面的继续不了吗？  
  
我的手包上他鼓胀的裆，揉了两下，年轻的肉棒迅速涨了一圈，我更确信他一如表面一般的清纯了，嘴硬的样子可真可爱。我让他抓起他的t恤下摆，托住他的屁股，把他的短裤连同内裤迅速地扒了下来，肉棒很有精神地立刻弹了起来。我俯下身含住，听到他小声惊呼，满意地勾起嘴角，用舌头仔细描绘他的形状。因为是夏天，不可避免的会有一些汗味，但是他很爱干净，没有别的异味，轻微的汗味只会让我更着迷罢了。感觉到他进入状态了之后，我用嘴整个包住他的肉棒，给他吮吸，用眼睛往上挑，他偏着头没敢看我，但是手还是乖乖听从我的话抓着衣摆举过胸，露出了两颗已经肿胀的小豆豆。看着他攥紧衣摆的手，我努力忍着反胃的感觉给他做深喉，果然还是年轻的孩子，没两下就缴械在我嘴里。我把最后一滴留在柱上的白浊舔完，在他不可置信的目光里吞下他的精液。不错，比我想象中的味道更好一些。  
“上原君，舒服吗？”他已经舒服得眯起眼睛瘫在懒人沙发上，但是还是羞着脸不回答，我可不管他，一边偷偷从茶几底下掏着润滑剂一边说：“这种事情向来都是相互的，而且你看，”我努努嘴，下巴指向我的裤裆，“…所以，你也帮帮我吧？”  
他立刻变了脸色，有些生气地拒绝：“我才不要用嘴！”我被他眼里的嫌恶激得有点暴躁，抓住他的手，猛地把他一翻，让他趴着沙发上。“没说让你用上面的嘴，就用这里，”草莓味润滑剂滴上了他的后庭，冰凉的触感让他的穴口忍不住轻微地张合起来，“你下面的嘴来帮我吧。”  
  
我不理会他呜呜咋咋地挣扎，比他多活的六年让我有着比他更健壮有力的身体，勃起状态的我也比刚刚释放完的他更有力量。我得以按住反抗的他，强硬地开始给他做扩张，我可不想只吃一次就结束，再说了，我也舍不得他受伤。  
我故意把粘腻的润滑剂抹在他的屁股上，感受到手下的肌肤因为我的手逐渐紧绷战栗。我俯下身对他说，“如果不想受伤，还是放松一点吧，我和你都会很舒服的。”我亲吻他的头顶和脊背，安抚着他的颤抖。或许是我的安抚起了作用，也有可能是他已经认命了，他被我分开的双腿不再颤抖，只是菊穴还在随着呼吸翕翕地动。  
我痴迷地看着眼前的美景：少年有些清瘦的臀部向上翘着，双腿中间被我的右腿插入而无法紧闭，敏感的大腿内侧碰到我的棉麻休闲裤会忍不住抖一下，宽松的条纹衫被推到恰好露出肩胛骨的下缘，软软的没有肌肉形状的小腹手感颇好，穴口是淡褐色的，随着我手指的动作会带出一点粉色的穴肉，被体温融化的润滑剂或许还掺杂了一些肠液顺着会阴流到了半勃起的阴茎。我已经把手指加到了两根，试探地勾摸中触碰到了一个凸起，变得更精神的肉棒吐出了一些透明的粘液。  
当我感觉他已经放松了，足够进行接下来的深度交流时，我把一些润滑剂倒在我的肉棒上，上下撸了一会儿。手指“啵”地一声离开了那个温软的地方，勃发的肉刃抵着少年的臀部。我欺身贴上他的身躯，温言安抚着他。一挺身，肉棒只是进去了一个头部，听到身下的一声闷哼，我把他的头转过来对着我，他死死咬着下唇，已经有点血迹了，圆溜溜的双眼蓄满泪水，通红的脸颊说不清是恼是羞。  
我吻了上去。舌头舐去溢出的血珠，轻柔地舔弄他紧咬的牙齿。慢慢地，他放开了被他蹂躏出血的下唇，我的舌头趁机钻进去，挑逗着不知所措的他的舌头。他“呜呜”叫了几声，津液从他闭不上的嘴角流出。我一边吻他，挑动他的情绪，一边慢慢把露在外边的肉棒整根没入。  
他一开始应该觉得不是很习惯，所以我插入之后就只是专心吻他，右手在他胸前和腹部游走，并没有继续抽插的动作。直到感受到他有点适应了，并没有刚才紧张，而是被我吻得动情，眯起眼睛，把身体刚刚被摸到觉得舒服的地方往我手里送，我才开始慢慢地抽插起来。  
后入式对于这个年轻气盛的雏儿来说应该十分不好受。没动的时候他还没觉得，现在动起来了，我们两个就像森林里的动物一样交媾。而他还在这样原始的、被我压着像动物一样的性交中，从原来的疼痛、不适，变成了获得愉悦。自尊心很强的他低着头，不肯直面我们现在的状态。我心下只觉得他可爱，吻了吻他的肩胛骨，说：“不喜欢这个姿势吗？那你等下忍一忍哦，乖。”  
他不知道我要做什么，转过头来疑惑地看了我一眼。我抱起他的腰，示意他把腿张大些，小孩迷迷糊糊地就照做了。我迅速把他翻了个身，还插在他身后的肉棒在转动过程中研磨了几次他的敏感点还有转动时的失重感，让他像幼猫似的尖叫了一声，双腿不由得紧紧箍住我的腰。找了个枕头垫在他腰下后，我发起了比之前更为猛烈的进攻。  
正面面对我之后他好像更害羞了，虽然双臂双腿都挂在我身上，却始终把头埋在我胸前。托起他的下巴，看见他耷拉着眉毛和嘴角，眼角泛红，我不由得失笑，去舔他的嘴角。我知道他一直害羞，憋着嘴里的呻吟不敢出声。我用手指撬开他紧咬的牙关，逗弄着他的舌头，同时加快了身下的节奏。恰好顶住他的凸点，小孩忍不住“啊”了出来，随后脸颊更为羞红了，如果现在更冷一点，也许可以看见他头顶冒出的白烟。我低声劝说他，这样的声音是谁干这样的事都会有的，不信下次哥哥借你几部碟子或者你和同学也来试试。他拼命摇着头，但是也没有继续刻意压抑自己的快感。“这就对了嘛，”我向下，含住他的乳头，牙齿轻轻研磨着那粒嫣红的果实，“这是一件令人愉快的事，没必要遮遮掩掩。”  
小孩的呻吟断断续续的，像没有伸出利爪的小猫挠着我的心。他的身体突然一紧张，“要，要去了……”，我箍住他的根部，不顾小孩祈求的目光，“等我，一起吧。”我发起最后的进攻，润君被操得呜呜咽咽的，可是肉棒又被我束缚着不能释放，那种鼓胀的感觉让他难耐地扭起了腰。我在释放的前一秒松开了手，把肉棒拔出他的后穴，撸了两下，我们两人的精液一起释放在他的胸腹。润君躺在沙发上，头偏向右边，失神地大口喘着气。  
我给他用湿巾擦干净我们两人的精液，站起身来，把窗子打开，新鲜的空气缓慢涌进来，吹散一屋子的淫靡气息。我走到浴室里给他放热水，再走到房间里找出适合他身形的衣服给他等下用来替换。只听见一声巨大的“砰”，回到客厅一看，刚才还瘫软的小孩已经不见，怕是反应过来就夺路而逃了。我摇了摇头，这样的反应也很是可爱，今天遇到他之后，心里不知道对他说了几次可爱。  
那之后，好几天都没能再遇见他，明明之前上学和买菜回来的时候总会在路上吵几句嘴的，虽然每次都是他故意来挑衅我，我只是装作无力回击讨他开心罢了。但是他的父母和哥哥倒是有碰到几次，彼此都有和和气气地打了招呼，寒暄几句。  
  
又是一个炎热的午后，玄关传来熟悉的门铃声，我不紧不慢地走过去，拧开门。面前是比我矮一些的、邻居家的上原润。他离门站得很近，我一打开门几乎两人就是相对贴身站着的。他抓着书包带，仰起头来看着我，说：“叔叔，我今天，又来打扰啦。”


End file.
